Dragon Warrior's Birthday Gift
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: This was a request from my friend: It's Po's birthday and Tigress has forgotten to get him a gift. Then the feline improvises and gives him the one birthday gift he will never soon forget... Her body! Rated for detailed TiPo romance and language. Plz R&R.


Kung Fu Panda- Chapter 1- Birthday Preparations

Dragon Warrior's Birthday Gift- Romance- Started: 7/30/2009

**A/N: Okay so my friend and I were talking on the phone, and he suddenly requested that I write this. So if this makes anyone want to flame me about how Kung Fu Panda is a children's movie not some thing to be turned around and turned into a sex story, then I'm sorry. Go and whine to my friend. Story and title belong and are ideas of mine. Let's begin.**

It had been three years since Po had become the Dragon Warrior and had finally become close friends to the Furious Five. He had also become a very close and best friend with the most stone hearted woman he had ever come to meet: Tigress. For some reason the Kung Fu loving feline, had suddenly grown a soft spot for the giant panda. No one knew for certain what made her change her thoughts of the panda but they never really asked. All the rest of the Five only knew that one day Tigress and Po were just walking down the street of the Valley of Peace and Tigress was… laughing at Po's jokes.

Everyone just didn't understand Tigress' sudden change of heart but at the same time they were happy that she had befriended someone that helped her come out of her shell. She and Po were in a words tight around each other, they just didn't seem to allow anyone come in between them. They were really close. So close that even fan boys that had a thing of Tigress were jealous that she was such good friends with Po and fan girls shared the boy's jealousy and directed it towards Tigress. They had gotten so close in the past years that people –especially Po's dad, Mr. Ping- thought that they were together as lovers, though they repeatedly denied that thought.

Master Shifu didn't want to believe it when it happened but came to accept the fact that they were best friends. The Five though, kept on making bets each day that the two would come together as lovers any minute. The bets had been going on since the pair was going on their second year as friends. Even Viper and Crane joined in the bets at times. Tigress had found out about the bets and had tried to get them to not get their hopes up but that didn't work as she planned, afterwards Mantis began saying that Tigress was in denial about being in love with Po. She beat his tiny bug ass for that, but he kept coming and saying that over and over again.

Now today was Po's birthday and everyone had decided to celebrate, inviting Mr. Ping to the Jade Palace to see his son's twenty sixth. Everyone had gotten a gift for Po but Tigress for the past weeks had always been in her room thinking about an unknown thing. But everyone was so wrapped up in the birthday that no one even noticed.

'_Is what Mantis said true? Could I be in denial of_ loving_ Po?_' Tigress thought to herself as she sat in her room that fine spring morning of her best friend's birthday. The thought had originated six weeks ago when Mantis had first said that she was in love denial. She had caught herself staring at Po for weeks longer, sometimes even finding him handsome on occasions. Even sometimes even wanted to squeeze the panda in a tight loving hug; but she always stopped herself from thinking such things. But, she also couldn't overlook the fact that every single time he came around or stood near her, she always felt so safe, protected from the hurt, pain, and ridicule of the world around, how she felt so loving towards him, and how hot he made her feel, Tigress didn't know how else describe the burning feeling she felt within for the panda. Yes they were best friends, but could she want it to be more than it was at the moment. Now the thoughts swarmed over her and merged into one thought: what it would be like having sex with him.

Tigress shook her to rid herself of the thought but it just kept coming back. She finally succumbed to it and allowed it over take her mind as she sat on her bedroll. She didn't notice her paw snake its own way under her silk pants, as her fingers rubbed her sacred area as she thought of him. She moaned as she went deeper into both thought and herself. She started with one but then added a second finger as her entrance loosened up some. She slightly increased the speed of her finger's movement and after a good few minutes, she threw her head back and gasped sharply as she made herself orgasm for the first time, her fluids soaking the groin part of her pants.

The thought of Po and her mating slowly dissolved from her mind and she smiled. She had never masturbated before, so this brief experience drove her to think, '_If my hand can give this much pleasure, what kind of pleasure could actually having sex bring?_'

Tigress shook away the dirty thought and looked at her now sticky paw. Ever since Po and her becoming friends, she had never been herself, she had changed some. It wasn't that she didn't like actually being friendly; it was just new to her how much she had changed.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door and she hid her hand behind her and called the one who knocked in. The door opened revealing Viper.

"Tigress, you know the party's about to begin right?" the green snake asked and Tigress nodded,

"Yes I know, I was just think of a new outfit to wear." Tigress lied to the snake and she nodded,

"Okay, just don't be late." Viper began to close that door, "Oh, and don't forget your gift for Po." The snaked quickly added and shut the door as Tigress found her new outfit that was in a box under her bedroll. Her orange red eyes widened,

"Ah, damn it!" Tigress exclaimed to herself, she had completely forgotten a gift for him.

Tigress muttered angrily to herself as she slipped on the blue garment. It was a blue skirt and tunic that she had gotten when she was just a pre-teen. The top was similar to her regular red and black silk tunic, but the clamps were on the side under her left arm. The bottom had gone down to three inches above her knees back then when she was younger but now the bottom was nothing to her but a miniskirt, her tail would only slip out underneath it. Any higher, it would be a blouse. She was surprised that the top still fit her right.

Tigress sighed, '_It will have to do._' she sat down and slipped her sandals on and then looked back into the box and pulled out a smaller box and opened it. She slipped the blue sapphire necklace over her head and then pinned the sapphire earrings to her ears. Then applied the fake, blue violet to sit behind her left ear. She then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands roamed the round pendant and earrings. She then dusted the skirt off and then walked out the door. She couldn't believe that she was going to her best friend's birthday dressed up like a prostitute. She laughed at her selflessness. She had changed… a lot.

**A/N: I'm going to make this story two chapters long, so be patient for the next chapter. Like I said, you have a flame for this about where this story is heading, complain to my friend. But you have a flame about something else in it, I'm all ears.**


End file.
